


Paradise

by kurokobun



Series: KagaKuroMonth2014 [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sappy, but I think out-smutted myself, kagakurmonth, not even sure what this is tbh, thanksgiving + family drama (?) + smut, week 1: autumn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:50:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2446049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurokobun/pseuds/kurokobun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami's never told Kuroko much about his family, but when he's invited to join Kagami for thanksgiving in the States he learns all there is to know. With all secrets and information revealed, they suddenly feel rather overwhelmed by the closeness. In a good way. <i>Really</i> good way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> My first contribution to KagaKuroMonth 2014 on tumblr; this spiraled out of control, I'm not even going to lie there. Enjoy 40% plot and 60% smut.

Kagami had never talked much about his family to him, not even after they started dating, and to Kuroko’s defense it wasn’t for the lack of him trying to learn, more than once having attempted to get some useful information from his redheaded boyfriend. It was no use, however, and Kuroko didn’t feel like he had the right to pry (or more like the energy to) when Kagami’s response was: “I don’t want to talk about it” for the eighth time.

It wasn’t like Kuroko had ever demanded to know. He’d asked casual questions, and when not being given any concrete answers (but instead fumbling vague ones or, as mentioned, “I don’t want to talk about it,”) he had decided that with time Kagami would probably come around.

It was with that intention he had introduced Kagami to his own family first. He’d hoped that seeing Kuroko’s family would give him the push to perhaps talk about his own, and he was right. Sort of. It was undeniable that Kagami had fallen for Kuroko’s family; he had cooked with his mother, talked sports with his father, learned how to play shogi from his grandmother, and overall had a spent a lot more time with Kuroko at home after the first nerve-wrecking meeting.

And Kuroko theorized it was because of this that Kagami, two months later, approached him and asked him if he wanted to go to America to celebrate Thanksgiving with his family.

“Thanksgiving?” Kuroko asked, head tilting slightly.

Kagami rubbed the back of his neck. “It’s like— uhm, we call it the day of giving. It’s a holiday where we have this big dinner and usually we say what we’re thankful for; it’s hard to explain, I haven’t celebrated it in years, but dad asked me if I wanted to come home for it and— uh, well, I told him about… you.”

“He wanted me to come?” Kuroko both felt nervous and yet silently happy with that idea.

“Yeah, basically. So do you want to? You’d have to skip school for a few days.”

Kuroko smiled. “I’m sure my parents will be all right with it.”

——

They barely said yes, but Kagami had built a solid foundation spending so much time with Kuroko’s family the last couple of weeks, so in the end, with a promise to watch ‘their Tetsuya’ closely and make sure he kept up with his studies (“This goes for you too, Kagami-kun!”) Kagami purchased their tickets to The States.

It was Kuroko’s first time on a plane. He’d never really traveled much, and when he did it was usually by train or car. He wasn’t about to say he was _afraid_ of the idea of flying, but it was still something rather new, and he did appreciate Kagami taking his hand, squeezing it softly as they made themselves comfortable in their seats. Kagami had purposely given Kuroko the window seat, feeling that his blue haired boyfriend deserved the magnificent view now that he was flying for the first time.

“I couldn’t help but notice we’re not going to Los Angels, but to… Georgia?” Kuroko said, still keeping his fingers tightly intertwined with Kagami’s.

“Ah, my family doesn’t live in LA anymore.”

“So when you transferred before the Winter Cup—?”

“Yeah, I didn’t see them. Just Alex.”

Furrowing his eyebrows, Kuroko looked at his boyfriend’s face. He couldn’t help but feel that the concept of family was a sore topic for him, and that thought alone made something uncomfortable stir in the pit of Kuroko’s stomach. People who valued their families above anything else had always surrounded him. With the exception of Akashi-kun, most of his friends had supportive and loving homes. Of course, Aomine-kun’s parents were thriving business people, and thus had been rather neglecting through the years, but he’d always had Momoi-san and Kise-kun’s parents as substitutes, seeing as they adored him despite his rough nature.

But Kuroko now realized that despite how well he and Kagami knew each other, he had never heard much about his past that didn’t involve basketball or Alex and Himuro. Gripping the hand a bit tighter, Kuroko leaned his head on Kagami’s shoulder and nuzzled into his neck. He could feel the redhead’s shoulders sag as Kagami relaxed against him. Hopefully, Kagami would open up to him soon.

——

America was scary and new. Kuroko kept close to Kagami the entire time after they landed, hand kept firmly in the redhead’s own as they retrieved their luggage and made their way outside. Kuroko found himself raising an eyebrow as the redhead firmly told him to stay by their luggage as he “fixed something,” as Kagami had so adequately put it. Then, fifteen minutes later, Kagami pulled up in a _car_.

“It’s rented,” Kagami explained when he saw Kuroko’s utterly confused expression.

“I didn’t know you had a license.”

“I don’t have a _Japanese_ license.” Kagami flashed a grin as he put their luggage into the car, and then motioned for Kuroko to move in. “Come on, I’m a decent driver.”

“I strongly doubt that.”

“ _Oi_!”

Thankfully, Kagami hadn’t been lying. Albeit a bit skeptical at first, Kuroko found himself relaxing as the redhead took them from the airport and out on the road. Meanwhile Kuroko kept looking around. At the houses, at the stores, the signs — everything was so different from Japan. Autumn had taken over, leaves in various colors scattered across the roads and over the grounds.

It was beautiful.

“How is LA compared to this, Kagami-kun?” Kuroko asked curiously, glancing at his boyfriend who met his gaze briefly, before turning his crimson eyes back to the road.

“Hotter, but this place isn’t that bad either, I guess. I haven’t been here much. My family moved here when I moved to Japan, so I’ve only been here once before when my grandparents were still alive.”

That was the most information Kuroko had ever gotten out of his boyfriend regarding his family. Obviously, he was not fully satisfied with only this, but he felt they were moving in the right direction, which was more than they’d done ever since they’d confessed their feelings for each other. Smiling softly, Kuroko took Kagami’s free hand and gave it a small kiss, enjoying the way Kagami’s cheeks colored red and a fond huff escaped his lips.

The drive took about two hours. Kuroko found himself dozing off. Although everything here was new and exciting he’d been seated several hours on a plane, and those seats had not been comfortable enough to nap in. It hadn’t stopped Kagami, apparently, but when Kuroko eventually _had_ fallen asleep he’d woken up after merely an hour due to a slight ache in his lower back.

So he slept through most of the ride, for only to wake up as Kagami kissed his neck and murmured that they had arrived. Yawning slightly, Kuroko stretched and let himself out. The house was big, and red with a garden full of leaves, and an equally red painted fence stretching around the property. It looked a bit lonely seeing as there were trees on either side of where the garden ended, keeping it rather isolated from the other houses that Kuroko saw down the road.

Everything felt like it belonged in the autumn section of a calendar.

“It’s… beautiful,” Kuroko murmured, smiling softly to himself. “So many colors. Reminds me of your hair, Kagami-kun.”

The redhead snorted as he hoisted two of their bags over his shoulder without breaking as much as a sweat. “It’s not that _red_. It’s yellow too.”

“You and Kise-kun then.”

“Don’t insult me.”

They were well into their second year of High School, and although the hostility between himself and the Generation of Miracles was pretty much long gone, it didn’t mean he _liked_ them. They were _okay_ , great players, sure, but urgh he could do without talking about them on his vacation. Or not a legitimate vacation, he reminded himself. He and Kuroko had done some of their homework on the plane, but they still had some studying to do while they were here.

Kagami threw his head in the direction of the door. “C’mon, I’ll introduce you.”

Kuroko suddenly froze. All thoughts of an autumn colored paradise were long gone as he remembered just what was about to happen. He was going to meet Kagami-kun’s _family_. For the first time. He absolutely had to make a good first impression. Especially considering that Kagami-kun hadn’t told him _anything_ about them. It was incredibly frustrating being so understanding, Kuroko thought to himself as he nervously trailed behind his bigger lover.

Driven by the silent reminder that adults tended to like him once they actually noticed him, Kuroko kept himself composed as Kagami knocked on the door with the knuckles of his hand, for so twist the doorknob and push his way inside. The entire hallway smelled like a kitchen, Kuroko realized, sniffing into the air.

He couldn’t quite decipher what it was, but then again he was not used to the food that would be served on the table for this holiday. Kagami had said he didn’t have to eat it if he didn’t like it; apparently Kagami had asked his father to buy plenty of rice and salmon from the Asian store downtown so he could make nigiri sushi just in case.

Kuroko wanted to try new things though, and it wasn’t as if he was particularly picky either.

“ _Dad! I’m home!_ ” Kagami called in English, before he turned to Kuroko with a slight pull of his lips. “He can speak Japanese just fine, since we lived there when I was a kid; you’ll just have to get used to his accent. He never quite got rid of that one.”

Kuroko smiled in response. “I’m sure it will be fine. Perhaps this is a good opportunity for me to practice my English as well.”

“Kuroko, your English sucks.”

This made the blue haired teen frown. “Rude, Kagami-kun.”

Ignoring that, Kagami pulled him up the stairs and into the living room. Just then a man emerged from the door; he looked middle-aged with black hair, warm crimson eyes and had slight stubble at the end of his chin. It was almost comical to see him come out the door for so to embrace his much taller son. Compared to Taiga, Kagami-san looked scrawny. At least that was something they had in common, Kuroko realized.

“ _Taiga, it’s good to have you home_ ,” the man smiled and patted his son’s shoulder. Kuroko didn’t quite catch what he was saying, but then his eyes turned towards him and without really intending to Kuroko found himself straighten up. “Oh, I’m sorry,” Kagami-san said in Japanese. “That was pretty rude of me. Kagami Katsu, it’s very nice to meet you.”

As he released himself from his son, Kagami-san held his hand out and Kuroko tentatively took it. It was a bit weird not bowing so as soon as his hand was released, Kuroko, out of habit, bowed his head and said: “Kuroko Tetsuya. Pleased to meet you.”

“Pleased to meet _you_. Taiga’s spoken so much about you in his e-mails.” Smiling warmly, Kagami-san glanced at his red haired son with a teasing glint in his eyes. Kagami just blushed and glanced away. “You’ll have to excuse my Japanese. I had a Japanese father, hence my name, but my mother was American so I was born and raised here.”

“I think you speak perfectly well, Kagami-san. Thanks for having me.” Kuroko bowed again, and the man laughed slightly.

“So formal. You don’t have to be; I don’t bite. I raised this brute, I learned to restrain myself.” Chuckling, Kagami-san patted his son on the shoulder once again, and Kagami visibly blushed more. Kuroko found it adorable, and had to smile just a little. “Well, dinner won’t be ready for another couple of hours. I prepared your room, Taiga. I brought your things from the old house. You can find an extra mattress down in the basement.”

Kuroko blinked confused for a second as he glanced around in the living room. It was first now he noticed that there was no one else present. The living room stood empty, only the faint sound of the television reaching their ears and as Kagami-san retreated to the kitchen to continue making dinner, Kuroko was about to ask his lover about it, but something suddenly hit him.

Kagami had _never_ , not even once, since they met mentioned his mother. He had briefly told Kuroko about his grandparents; that his father’s parents were no longer alive, his grandmother having died when he was young, and his grandfather having died when he was a teen, almost right before leaving the US, but that was just before they arrived here, otherwise his father had been the only one ever mentioned.

“Kagami-kun?” Kuroko said softly as they moved down the stairs again, heading for another room.

“Yeah?”

“… where is your… mother?”

Perhaps it had been wrong to ask, Kuroko thought almost straight after the words had left his mouth. After all, it now made sense why Kagami had never wished to talk about his family or his past. It made something uncomfortable stir in Kuroko’s stomach. He watched as Kagami’s back tensed a little. Standing behind the taller teen meant Kuroko could not see his face, but he had a clear idea of what it looked like. He had hit a sore spot, hadn’t he?

He heard Kagami sigh, and then he turned towards Kuroko, and he _smiled_. If there was something Kuroko had expected, _that_ was not it. Blinking, the blue haired teen opened his mouth, but Kagami shook his head. “C’mon.” He nudged his head in the direction of the room ahead. “That’s partially why I wanted you to come with anyway.”

The room was small and almost clear of any furniture except for a shelf to the left where Kuroko noticed a small collection of trophies. He was too far away to see what they were for, but next to the shelf was a guitar, neatly leaned up against the wall. Kuroko could see a small layer of dust. Kagami pulled him along to the very end where a picture frame was propped up on a coffee table with unlit candles on each side of it.

It hit Kuroko the same manner a bucket of cold water would have; Kagami-kun’s mother was dead.

“Man, the least he could’ve done was clean this place.” Kagami frowned. He leaned down on his knees in front of the picture, fumbled around under the table until he pulled out a couple of matches.

Kuroko watched silently as he lit the candles on each side of the picture, not really knowing what to say. He had known his boyfriend for two years. They’d almost dated for eight months, and yet Kagami had _never_ mentioned that his mother was dead. Of course, Kuroko understood Kagami probably did not want to speak of it, but even so... He didn’t know whether to feel sad on his partner’s behalf or angry for being kept in the dark about something as trivial as this.

“I know what you’re thinking. You’re easier to read now, remember?” Kagami glanced up at him from his spot on the floor. He had fallen back, his legs now crossed as he put one hand in his lap and the other pulled on Kuroko’s sleeve to make him sit. The blue haired teen didn’t respond, but sat down nonetheless, keeping his lips pursed. Sighing, Kagami continued. “The reason I didn’t tell you is because I knew you’d look just like _that_.”

Kuroko’s frown deepened. “Just like what?”

“ _That_. Pitying me.”

“I’m— I would _never_ pity you, it’s just—”

“Tetsuya…” Despite the seriousness of the situation, Kuroko still felt his heart flood with warmth by the sound of his birth name coming from Kagami’s lips. “C’mon, you’re thinking: ‘poor, Kagami-kun’ and ‘why didn’t he tell me?’ and ‘what am I supposed to say to him?’ which I just didn’t want to deal with. I was _four_ when she passed away. Sure, I’ve always wondered what it would be like if she was around, but overall I’ve never _missed_ her. I’ve just… imagined what it would be like to have a mom.”

Kagami paused and picked up the photo. He got a faraway look in his eyes, and Kuroko took this opportunity to lift himself from the ground and move into the redhead’s lap. Kagami wrapped his arm around him instinctively and brought him close as they both glanced down at the picture. Kagami’s mother had red hair, the exact same color as Kagami himself, but thankfully without his awful eyebrows, Kuroko noted fondly. Her smile was all his though, big and wild with excitement shining in her dark eyes.

“You look like her. Just like I look like my mother,” Kuroko said softly.

“That’s what I thought the first time I met your mom too,” Kagami admitted. He tilted his head, and said with a grin on his lips: “My dad told me she used to play basketball just like me, but liked music better. You saw the trophies right? She won a couple of singing competitions. She never did it professionally though, but according to my old man she might as well have.”

Kuroko squeezed Kagami’s hands tighter around him and nuzzled his neck. Kagami’s grin turned into a soft smile instead as he looked at his mother. “Y’know, I always wondered if she’d approve.”

“Approve of what?”

“Me wanting to go pro. Dad told me she loved basketball, but would she support me, you know? My dad sure doesn’t. S’not like he doesn’t like the sport, more like he’s an old blanket and want me to ensure a ‘financial stability’ or something.”

Snorting, Kagami ran his thumb over the frame and Kuroko smiled. Just like his boyfriend. So stubborn, so headstrong, and almost impossible to talk to once he put his mind to something. It was qualities that could easily tire loved ones out, but Kuroko cherished them. He had always tried to be Kagami’s voice of reason, but after a while Kagami-kun learned to become his own voice of reason, and now he only needed minor assistance at times.

“What was her name?”

“Takara.”

“That’s beautiful.”

Kagami hummed in agreement. They stayed in comfortable silence for a while as Kagami put the frame back in its place so they could look at it from a bit of a distance. Both of his arms rested comfortable around Kuroko’s waist and his chin had found its place atop the blue haired teen’s head.

After a while Kuroko asked softly: “Did your father ever remarry?”

Huffing, Kagami shook his head “No, but he was close to,” he said curtly.

“I see.”

“Just ask. I know you want to.”

“It’s just that the more I learn about you… the more I—” Kuroko stopped himself, not sure how to finish that sentence. He felt they were getting closer, strangely enough. He always assumed they were at their closest. They could read each other like open books now, on and off court. They knew each other’s likes and dislikes, each other’s favorites (colors, movies, music, clothing that would never be thrown out despite how old it was), they knew each other’s weaknesses, each other’s strengths, but up until now everything about Kagami _before_ they’d met had been a mystery to Kuroko. Everything that hadn’t included his pseudo brother and sister — who had not had any problems telling Kuroko various embarrassing stories about his boyfriend from the States, but had respectively kept their mouths shut about this — had been a secret.

He felt Kagami kiss at his neck, and his heart took a leap. “I know,” was all the redhead said, lightly nibbling at a particular soft spot on Kuroko’s neck, before he pulled away and said: “She hated me. I don’t know if it was because Dad already had a kid and that ruined her perfect illusion of a family or somethin’, but she was a _nightmare_ , and, hey, she was mean to me, I was mean back, you know?”

“Sounds like your kind of logic.”

“ _Hey_ , I was _nine_. Up until then Dad had dated women, but he’d never actually come and asked me how I felt about them. I told him I hated her, he got mad, he told her what I’d said, she started yelling… in the end, she gave my dad an ultimatum.” Kagami shrugged, and Kuroko found himself frowning.

“What was the ultimatum?”

“Me or her.”

“She asked him to pick between her and his own child?”

“Just shows how crazy she was.” Kagami rolled his eyes. “Anyway, my dad was always busy, he left me with a nanny most of the time (except those few time he tried to get me and Andrea to get along and asked her to babysit me), so our relationship isn’t… well, as great as it could’ve been I guess. But I know my old man loves me, so I wasn’t really scared. He told her right away to leave and… my dad hasn’t really had anyone I know of ever since, which makes me… well, kinda feel like it’s my fault.”

“It is not your fault it didn’t work out with that woman, Kagami-kun. She sounded horrible.”

Kagami flashed a grin, and nuzzled into Kuroko’s temple. Kuroko gripped his hand in his, squeezing softly in response. “I guess you’re right, but I never understood why he never tried to find another. Maybe she scared him from ever getting with another woman ever again, I don’t really know. He got Garfield, but I didn’t really think he’d ever be a decent substitute for a woman.”

“Garfield?” Kuroko tilted his head.

“Oh right, I’m sure he’s in the living room somewhere. It’s Dad’s cat. He’s a lazy fat ass; c’mon, I’ll show you.”

Kagami stood with Kuroko still in his arms and then released him. Both of them threw a glance down at the photograph, and Kuroko said softly: “Just one moment.” He sat down on his knees, put his palms together and bowed to the photograph. “Thank you for bringing Kagami-kun into the world, Kagami-san. I’m very glad he’s here with me.”

Kuroko then stood, and smiled at his boyfriend’s blushing face. In one swift movement Kagami had brought Kuroko into his arms, and kissed his forehead softly. “Idiot,” was all he said, but his voice expressed enough. Kuroko was perhaps happy that his partner had opened up to him, but Kagami seemed equally happy to finally get it all off his chest.

——

Thanksgiving food was… filling. Kuroko had never tried turkey before, or jams, or pumpkin pie. By the time he’d finished his small portions he was so full he could barely walk, and despite having known his boyfriend for roughly two years Kagami actually surprised him with his appetite (“Kagami-kun, an army eats less than you do,”) something he had not done for a long, long time. When they were finished, Kagami had proposed they’d go get some fresh air. Kuroko tried to offer his assistance with the dishes, but Kagami-san firmly told him no; he was a guest after all.

Kagami-san was a good man, Kuroko thought. It was sad to think he’d spent so much time working that his relationship to his son had suffered from it, but overall he and Kagami-kun seemed fine now, despite the fact that Kagami-san would glance away on occasion, and Kuroko, being a good judge of character, could tell that the fact that Kagami resembled his mother so strikingly was not always easy for the man.

What mattered, however, was that he cared about his son nonetheless. Along with the fact that Kagami had been clear of their relationship to him from the start, and so far Kagami Katsu had been nothing but supportive.

It was refreshing. Kuroko could only hope his own loving family would be supportive when he finally told them about his romantic relationship with Kagami. Frankly, it had worried him a little, but as he watched Kagami slump down on the bench in the garden, his father’s fat, yet incredibly cute, cat placing himself in his lap, Kuroko knew he would just have to stand firm. He _loved_ Kagami-kun. Yes, they were still young, yes they had a lot to go through, but he couldn’t deny what he was feeling was simply that: love.

And to them, this was very real.

He was so lost in thought he didn’t register that Kagami had left Garfield on the bench and was suddenly behind him before he was lifted off the ground and found himself planted face down in a pile of leaves that Kagami-san had, apparently, put together; there more of them various places in the garden. Kuroko turned around, about to let go of a loud protest (well as loud as Kuroko Tetsuya got anyway) when Kagami dropped on top of him. The considerable weight of the giant teen caused a lot of leaves to slide out from under them, and Kuroko wheezed and hit his boyfriend firmly in the shoulder.

“Kagami-kun you’re _heavy_.”

“I know. I’m pure muscle.” Teasingly, Kagami nibbled at Kuroko’s nose, and the younger teen huffed.

“The way you’re eating you will not be pure muscle for long.”

“You’re just jealous because I’m still growing you’ve stopped, idiot.”

“That is not true.”

Kuroko tried to pry his arms out from under Kagami, but instead his lips were caught. His cheeks reddened, this time not just for the slight cold, and he had to give in. Those lips were far too addictive, something Kuroko had realized a long time ago. When his arms were finally freed he didn’t use them to push his boyfriend off, but instead wrapped them around his neck, and let him roll them around in the pile of multicolored leaves. Kagami’s lips were a tad bit dry due to the cold. However, as they moved them together, tongues coming out to poke at each other’s teeth, they became moist, and Kuroko hummed appreciatively.

He was glad Kagami’s father didn’t have any close neighbors or they’d definitely be a sight to behold right now.

Kagami pulled away, harshly drawing in breath as he panted. Kuroko smiled softly. “This is nice,” he murmured.

“Yeah.” Kagami grinned, and rested his head underneath Kuroko’s chin. “It is.”

They stayed outside for a bit longer, trying to get Garfield to play, but quickly realized the cat was more into cuddling and did not appreciate running of any kind. As the sun began to set they made themselves comfortable in the living room instead. Kagami-san made them tea and Kuroko was presented with a thick photo album (most pictures having been taken by Alex). Kagami tried to protest various times, but his father was hard to argue with despite their size differences.

Kuroko found it funny watching Kagami-san scold his son when Kagami was almost a head taller than his own father. It made Kuroko wonder if Kagami’s mother had been tall or if his boyfriend was just a clear mutation within his own bloodline.

After several cups of tea, and Kuroko cooing over various baby pictures, Kagami convinced his boyfriend that it was time for bed (“but I want to see the picture of Kagami-kun in his duckling underwear again,”) and Kagami-san wholeheartedly agreed. Probably to spare his son some pieces of his pride, but Kagami wasn’t sure if he’d ever feel even remotely prideful ever again. He made a mental note to ask Kuroko’s mother about _his_ baby pictures the next time he was over at his boyfriend's house.

As Kuroko prepared for bed Kagami went down in the basement to fetch the mattress his father had mentioned, but as they both finished up and got into their night clothes Kuroko made it pretty clear he didn’t want Kagami-kun on the floor next to the bed when they _could_ fit into it if they wanted to.

It didn’t take Kagami a lot of convincing for him to get in with Kuroko, arms wrapping around the younger male to keep him close. The bed had been Kagami’s when he was fourteen, something the redhead noticed as his feet just barely made it all the way into it. He’d used to fit so nicely, but those days were long gone. He supposed there weren’t benefits only for being this tall.

“Kagami-kun?”

“Hm?” Kagami’s hand had unconsciously moved up to under Kuroko’s shirt, fingers lightly stroking across the younger teen’s abdomen. They were lying in a slightly cramped bed, and yet both of them felt… strangely comfortable.

Kuroko turned his head back a little so his lips rested against Kagami’s cheek as he murmured softly: “Thank you for letting me… come.” _Thank you for letting me in_.

Tightening his hold, Kagami moved his hand further up Kuroko’s chest. He felt so warm, not on the outside (although there as well) but on the inside. Kuroko knew everything now; there weren’t anything more to say. They officially knew it all, every little secret, everything and anything, and it hadn’t hit Kagami before now that he’d kept all this from Kuroko because he’s been somewhat nervous, somewhat uncomfortable with him knowing.

Until now.

Kuroko started kissing Kagami’s cheek, his eyes fluttering close as he too processed this. It felt like a relief, like this was how it was meant to be; they were supposed to share everything, they were supposed to let it all go and let the other see all that they were. He knew Kagami, Kagami knew him, no one else would ever know them on this level. No one was ever going to be as compatible with him as Kagami-kun was, Kuroko was _sure_ of that.

Somehow exposing their pasts, their fears, their feelings their dreams felt more intimate than anything else ever had.

“Tetsuya…” Kagami’s voice was husky and before Kuroko really could realize what was happening he found himself under his big boyfriend, lips attaching themselves to his, one arm wrapping around his waist, while the other traveled up his t-shirt to expose skin. Kagami kissed him deeply, almost as if he was afraid that if he didn’t do it now he would never do it again, that’s how meaningful it felt. Kuroko moaned into his mouth, hands gripping at Kagami’s hair, hips bucking up slightly.

He felt like he was on _fire_ all of the sudden, and yet he couldn’t help but pull away and whisper breathlessly: “Y-your father?”

Kagami shook his head and kissed Kuroko’s temple, before he said: “His bedroom’s downstairs and the walls here are really thick, I swear. My grandpa snored like a pig, I never heard him from up here. It’s okay.”

Maybe if it had been another situation Kuroko would’ve pressed on a bit further, but right now he just wanted Kagami to take off his shorts. Hopefully this bed would hold despite its age, was his last doubtful thought, before he sat up. He raised his hands and Kagami removed the shirt.

Some of the desperation had dissolved and instead Kagami found himself taking it very slow. His hands traveled up Kuroko’s side, almost exploring him the same way he’d done the first time they’d done this, when it was all new and Kagami’s hands had been quivering so much Kuroko had been forced to take them in his hand tell him it was _okay_ that he was _fine_ and Kagami was going to do good.

Which he did, of course. Kuroko didn’t remember their first time as an act of perfection (far from it) but it had been _good_ and it had been exciting and that was what had mattered. Now, however, it wasn’t just satisfaction and excitement, it was experience. Kagami’s fingers pressed into his sensitive sides, thumbs circling his nipples simultaneously, and they _knew_ what they were doing, they’d watched, observed, _learned_.

Kuroko drew a sharp breath, his own hands having come to rest on Kagami’s shoulders. “T-Taiga…” he moaned.

“I’ve got you.” Kagami’s lips massaged his own in a slow, sensual manner that had Kuroko’s heart beat harshly against his ribcage. The blue haired teen whimpered, eyebrows knitting together as he pressed back as much as he could, wanting to feel Kagami’s tongue in his mouth, and yet also wanting to plunge his own into his boyfriend’s.

It was a shame humans had to breathe.

Kagami’s thumbs pressed lightly at the sore, erect nubs; he liked the way Kuroko shivered, the way he pressed himself further against him so he was practically all up in his lap, he liked the way Kuroko’s cheeks flushed. They only had a lamp on so the light was rather bad, but it cast a slight glow in the room, and he could at least watch; watch his boyfriend’s face heat up, watch his writhing form and his half-lidded eyes.

Their mouths met again, but this time Kagami took Kuroko’s lower-lip between his lips and _sucked_. Hands tightened into the red hair as Kuroko leaned his mouth closer to Kagami’s, their noses pressed almost painfully together, but that slight discomfort was left forgotten, because Kuroko _loved_ it when Kagami did that. When he made his lips swollen, when he left reminders to look at the next day.

At first, Kuroko had been self-conscious about the marks they left on each other and perhaps if he wasn’t in such an almost drug-like state he would have considered who he’d been sitting at the breakfast table with tomorrow, but right now all he could focus on was Kagami. Taiga. His Taiga. All his, because no one was ever going to share what they had, he simply could not fathom how anyone else would ever be able to.

It was cheesy and it was cliché to even consider the notion of two shall become one, but at this moment, as Kuroko Tetsuya for the first time in his life felt absolutely high on love, he wanted to believe it to be true.

Kagami pressed Kuroko into the mattress next, releasing his lips in the process. His chest felt light, _he_ felt light, like he was made of feathers, and not solid muscles as he’d proclaimed hours before. Kuroko lay sprawled there, his lips swollen and his nipples a little red, but still perky, and Kagami wanted to taste every part of him.

So he did. He pulled off Kuroko’s boxers, and swiftly removed his own, leaving them both nude, before he leaned back enough to lift Kuroko’s foot first. He watched the younger teen bite his lip as Kagami kissed the front of his smaller feet first, before he moved up, kissing the ankle, then his calf, moving over till he reached his boyfriend’s inner-thighs. By then Kuroko was moaning rather loudly, almost to the degree that Kagami really questioned if his father would hear them after all.

But those thoughts were pushed aside as he concentrated on nibbling up the sensitive thighs. Kuroko in particular was very sensitive there, more so than Kagami himself was. Whenever he softly bit on them Kuroko tended to get louder than usual, his hips bucking upwards if not for the strong hold Kagami tended to have on them to keep his boyfriend steady and pinned to the mattress.

“K-Kag— Taiga, p-please.” Kuroko was flushed all over as he writhed against Kagami’s big hands. He felt over stimulated, and his dripping erection hadn’t even been touched yet. Instead his boyfriend thoroughly marked his inner-thighs, tongue sliding up; he was _so close_ to the body part Kuroko really _wanted_ Kagami to pay attention to, but instead his lover’s tongue pressed into his navel. “Hngh!” Kuroko’s eyes closed and he took a deep breath, toes curling.

“Fuck, I love you.” Kagami moaned softly. He mouthed over Kuroko’s trim stomach. “I love you so much.”

Kagami’s voice was hoarse and clouded with lust. It went straight to Kuroko’s groin. He was so hard it was _painful_. He quivered under the stronger male, feeling so desperate, wanting to do so much and yet so little because he _craved_ release and at the same time he just wanted this to last forever. He wanted to hear more. He wanted to hear Kagami’s loving words in his ear over and over.

“L-love— hngh, love y-you too.” Kuroko whimpered, and tried to buck his hips again but Kagami still held him pressed down and he couldn’t decide whether he found it endearing or frustrating. “T-Taiga, I-I _love_ you.”

It was incredible that they’d become like this. Kagami watched as Kuroko gazed at him as if he was everything that mattered in the world and it made his stomach coil comfortably around, sending waves of electricity throughout his body. He remembered when they’d first met, how they’d acted, how he hadn’t even wanted to consider this guy his _friend_ , and somehow along the lines he became the most precious person Kagami could have asked for.

He’d never thought he’d be in this place. He’d never thought he could be this happy about something that _wasn’t_ basketball. Sure, Kuroko meant basketball, but that was just one part of him, there was so much more, so much more than the phantom sixth man, and Kagami knew it all. He knew _everything_ now, and it only made his heart speed up even faster.

Right now, it was like being back in the zone again. It was the same level of adrenaline, the same amount of focus, but he wasn’t focusing on a ball, he was focusing on his partner, his lover, his shadow.

It was a better feeling than the ball between his fingers.

Finally, Kagami locked his hand around Kuroko’s cock to stroke and pump. His mouth had stopped at the blue haired teen’s neck, and Kuroko could feel him nibbling, and making hickeys all over there, but that was such a weak sensation compared to _finally_ having his dick pumped by those big, firm hands.

Soon, however, Kuroko couldn’t handle it. He had to take some control, because if he kept surrendering like this he would come before he actually wanted to, so he sat up, whispered softly for Kagami to lie down and when he received a slight kiss in response, followed by the desired action, he knew he could hold on for a bit longer.

His fingers settled on Kagami’s hips, holding him there as he licked up the redhead’s sizable erection. He licked under it, on the side, around the mushroom head, purposely not taking him into his mouth just yet. Although Kagami had clearly been turned on by what he’d done to Kuroko, the smaller male wanted to make him even harder, make him bigger so he too would feel the need for release the same way Kuroko did.

“S-shit, f-fuck…” Kagami heaved for breath, his fingers quivering, but if they neared his erection Kuroko would slap them slightly to get them away; Kagami was very much aware he couldn’t do anything about this right now so he had to grip the sheets instead as he tried to keep himself together. “K-Kuroko please, c-c’mon.”

Maybe if he hadn’t wanted it so badly himself Kuroko would’ve teased him longer. They were both good at that, teasing each other, over-stimulating to the point where it was almost painful and yet the release was always so sweet they lay panting several minutes afterwards. But Kuroko wanted Kagami’s cock in his mouth, and he wanted to please him like he’d done to him, both for loving and vengeful purposes.

He took the head into his mouth after a brief, almost butterfly-like, kiss to the tip. He swallowed around it, glad his gag reflex was not that much to brag about, but he still couldn’t get it all into his mouth; it became too much of a tight fit for his small mouth and Kagami’s rather impressive length and thickness.

He did the best he could do, hands covering where his mouth couldn’t, pumping along with the bobbing of his head.

Kagami had to restrain himself for not to buck into his boyfriend’s hot, talented mouth. He _could_ do it, he was stronger than the fingers holding him down, but he was afraid he’d make Kuroko gag, which was the last thing he wanted right now seeing as it would not only kill the mood, but hurt his boyfriend in the process. So he restrained despite how utterly good it felt, despite how the addictive heat kept a slow steady pace that was nearly killing him.

“T-Tetsuya, I’m going to— if-if you don— agh, _Christ_ , _please_.”

Kuroko didn’t want it to end there. He had officially calmed down himself to a level where he was not afraid he would come right away, so he pulled back, releasing his lover’s cock with a slight pop. Kagami groaned, hands covering his face as he cursed. “You’re way too sexy, you know that? You used to be _cute_ , not— the hottest thing I’ve ever laid eyes on,” the redhead scoffed in a way that told Kuroko he wasn’t really complaining but was more embarrassed by what it did to him.

Kuroko felt oddly flattered. He smiled satisfied. “Who says I can’t be both?”

“You’re _dangerous_ , that’s what you are,” Kagami murmured, his fingers reaching out to trace Kuroko’s cheek.

Said teen let Kagami calm down a little bit with brief kisses to his mouth, to his cheek, eyelid, neck, and Kagami’s shoulders sagged slightly, despite the fact that his cock was still very much throbbing due to its hardness. He slowly flipped them around so Kuroko was under him again. They kissed, arms winding around each other tightly, so tight Kuroko was amazed it didn’t hurt.

And then Kagami reached down into his bag, which lay by the bed. After some fumbling he pulled out the lube, and was on his way to fish out a condom when Kuroko grabbed his wrist and shook his head softly. “You don’t want to use a condom?” Kagami asked.

“Not tonight,” Kuroko said; his face looked as if it was on fire as he continued by quietly saying: “I want you to come… inside.”

“S-shit, d-don’t _do_ that,” Kagami hissed, his face exploding into a deep red color as he leaned down and desperately kissed all over Kuroko’s face. Kuroko practically mewled in response. “Ho-how am I supposed—” kiss “—to react—” kiss “—to that?”

“You could start preparing me.”

“Smartass.” There was no venom in Kagami’s voice though, just pure and utter fondness as he poured a generous amount over his fingers, for so to insert the first digit into his Kuroko’s entrance. He usually enjoyed preparing Kuroko, liked the way he moaned as he stretched him slightly, while the other fingers — as they waited for their turn — circled around the sensitive skin surrounding the hole, but he felt insanely desperate right now.

It didn’t keep him from preparing his boyfriend thoroughly, but when he could finally put lube to his erection and position himself he let go of a sigh in pure and utter relief. Kuroko groaned, spreading his legs wider as Kagami gradually pushed inside. “T-tight,” Kuroko said with a soft moan.

“S-sorry, I’ll be careful.” Kagami took a deep breath and waited. He let Kuroko adjust to the size, slowly pushing until he was all the way inside. He then heaved for breath, his arms shaking a little as he glanced down at Kuroko’s equally red flushed, sweaty face. A small droplet of sweat dripped down Kagami’s forehead and landed on Kuroko’s chest. The blue haired teen smiled softly up at him and Kagami returned it the best he could. “Is it okay?” The redhead asked.

“Feels good,” Kuroko responded, lovingly reaching up to wrap his arms around Kagami’s neck. As Kagami leaned down closer Kuroko whispered: “Move please.”

With that Kagami took a few trial thrusts. If Kuroko showed any signs of it hurting he would stop, but all he got was an appreciative moan, so he took it as a sign to keep going. Slow thrusts, turned into a fast, but steady rhythm; Kuroko gripped his boyfriend close, moaned his name like a mantra, and desperately kissed his sweaty temple as his boyfriend’s dick moved in and out of him.

Kagami whispered sweet words into his ears. How perfect he was, how perfect _they_ were, and how good this felt. How no one could ever do something like this to him, except Kuroko. _Kuroko_ did this to him. Made him needy, and sappy, and desperate for affectionate, and intimate touches.

In a perfect world, perhaps they would’ve both lasted longer, but they’d spent too much time on foreplay and over-stimulated themselves. Kagami spilled first, climaxing into Kuroko, as the younger teen had wanted. Kagami groaned loudly (something Kuroko would later inform him sounded more like a roar) and Kuroko came as soon as he felt the heat of Kagami’s cum in his hole. Toes curled and arms tightened. Kuroko threw his head back and moaned loud and clear.

Kagami then slumped over him, panting harshly along with his equally tired lover. They were so sweaty. Kagami knew this meant they both had to shower, and change the sheets in their exhausted states, but it was worth it. _God_ , it had been worth it. “I love you,” Kuroko said again, like many times before that night. His hold around Kagami was strong as he kissed his nose.

“I know.” Tiredly, Seirin’s power-forward flashed a grin, glancing down at his shadow. “I love you too.”

——

It was on shaky legs they made their way to the shower, cleaning themselves up the best they could without making too much noise in fear of Kagami’s father waking up (if he hadn’t already, Kuroko thought with a bright blush.) Kuroko spent a bit more time in the shower, cleaning himself out as Kagami changed he sheets. He could then return to a freshly made bed and a cold room due to Kagami having opened the windows just a little bit. The cool autumn air felt nice after having been over-heated and sweaty.

Kagami patted the spot next to him on the bed and Kuroko crawled into it without further question. He sighed contently as Kagami wrapped the blanket around him and drew him into his arms, nuzzling at his temple.

“Kagami-kun?”

“Hm?” Kagami grunted softly.

“Have you ever wondered what your mother would have thought about… us?”

The redhead cracked a crimson eye open as he glanced down at the rather expressionless face of his lover. Kuroko’s resting face would never change. Hard to read, but with big eyes that lit it up and somehow made him seem like an adorable puppy. Of course, Kagami having just been in a very different situation with his lover didn’t see the puppy right now. He just saw his beautiful, dumb, and perfect little shit of a lover who he loved probably too much for what was healthy for a seventeen year old.

Frankly, if someone had asked right now he’d gladly marry Kuroko on the spot.

“She would've loved you,” was all he said, before he closed his eyes and buried his face against Kuroko’s blue hair. Said teen had to smile, because he had a feeling that was true, and he was really thankful for it.


End file.
